


Best I Can

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo does her best to be angry, but she can't.





	Best I Can

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Their bathroom changes first. Ororo wears gloves and scrubs everything down with cleaning products. Towels get boxed up. Toothbrushes are sealed into sandwich baggies. The rest either gets tossed or stocked for later use. 

Entering their offices, their bedrooms is too painful. Ororo locks them up and makes plans for a new office. Someone will draw them up eventually. 

Hank sheds everywhere. It should be easy to get frustrated with him, but he keeps insisting on doing all the clean up. Ororo vacuums up stray hairs and counts backwards from a million. The numbers are getting bigger these days.

It should be easy to get enraged over her situation. Instead she slips between cotton sheets and shivers into a nightmare.


End file.
